ARC-7036
ARC-7036 or "Toredge" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper for clone group Golden Squad and clone group Heavy Squad. Toredge was a skilled ARC Trooper who specialised in the use of DC-15 blaster rifles and EMP grenades. Toredge join Golden Squad during the Second Battle of Maridun. Toredge was along Jedi General Hassel Bondi during the Battle in space. Toredge was seen during the Battle of Maridun landing to help out the regular Purple Squad troops. Toredge then joined Golden Squad to get up their numbers. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Toredge was born, bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. He was bred from Jango Fett's cloned DNA, and was trained by the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters. Toredge was trained in the use of DC-15 blaster rifles and EMP grenades. He also trained with DC-15s blaster carbines. When Toredge finished his training he later joined clone group Heavy Squad. King Toredge "You are the one who loves those who fight for the right to be able to fight amongst themselves. It is funny that way. AND it shows how many people do not show that particular right for them." Toredge wasn't going to argue at that point. "But as you see we are who we really are we are the ones at the end of the day who make those choices and doing that it is the way that others are shown around that others aren't able to do.." Down To A Novel As he was facing down time for the first time in years, Toredge was writing a novel on how the facts of the front lines changed the clones, physically and mentally. It was funny that way and he was the force for good. It shows a certain amount of things and it shows that is had to be shown and it was the way that not all clones wanted it to be the way around the thing like all clones did. Death on Miyuu Costin Jr heard from a unknown source that the planet Miyuu, a planet in the same system as Kamino are has been taken by the Separatists. Darth Wrath and Vicious Opress is leading the alias. Jr tries to get everyone in the Golden Squad to join, everyone did without Yuzzi and Rex, they thought it was a bad idea and was thinking that they would never beat two siths. Boost, the pilot for The Golden's said he couldn't take everyone on his Gunship so Gree and Jr said they could fly the other two Gunships. They divided into groups: Blix, Toredge, Blazer and Waxer followed Jr. Fives, Tup, Neyo and Draa followed Boost and System, Gate and Killzone followed Gree. Gree was leaving first so he was first in the battle zone, sadly when Gate went out to the side-blasters he was shot an died immediately. When Gree's ship was shot once again Killzone checked if they could jump, but it was too high but System didn't care, he jumped anyway and died. Gree and Killzone tried to get control over the ship but it was too late, they crashed. The other teams made it down but Boost was directly leaving to search for Gree and Killzone. Gree survived the crash but Killzone died on spot, Gree felt after a short moment that he had lost his leg. He tried to imagines that it was a nightmare. In the battle zone Tup was almost killed but he was saved by Neyo and Jr and the rest was just fighting for their lives. In that moment Wrath and Vicious appeared and was coming straight toward them but in that moment Wendy Page, Obi-Wan's Padawan came. She began to fight against both of the siths. Same time the droids was coming more and more closer and when Waxer saw a droid aiming at Toredge he screamed: "TOREDGE!", but it was too late, he got killed.Tup was at this time not protected and was shot, Draa watched if he was okay same time he was shooting droids. Boost that was searching for Gree and the rest was finding the crashing ship but when he looked he thought that no one could have survived the crash so right before he should leave he hear a low scream, a scream of help. He was directly start to dig in the crash parts and there he found Gree. He kept digging and when he reached Gree he pulled him out and after that he brought him to Coruscant again. At the battle zone the battle was in the highest speed, Vicious and Wrath was still fighting against Wendy that wasn't giving up. Wendy was meeting Wrath in a near-fight and then Wendy pushed him and stabbed him in the eye, he was in deep pain. Then Vicious attacked her and it didn't take long until he implanted her.When Wrath raised up with the help of Vicious they attacked the clones and this time they was going against Waxer but Neyo jumped in the way and got injured. Jr decided that they needed to retreat and when they did, Waxer stayed and fought and in that moment Wrath stabbed him in the stomach and then Vicious scared him across his heart. Jr was shocked when he saw Waxer falling to the ground, dead. Blix was needed to pull in Jr to make him follow. When they came to the Camp, Jr sat down for himself and just thought in the death of Waxer, he couldn't believe his own mind. Later came Blix and tried to make Jr think about something else, but he couldn't change Jr. Fives was then coming and said that Wrath and Vicious left. Jr was then telling Fives to contact Boost so he could come and get everyone back to Coruscant again, then he walked away to another place where he could be all alone. When Boost came he brought Tup, Neyo and Draa while Jr should, but didn't so Fives drove the ship instead took Jr, Blix and Blazer. When they came to Coruscant they was just sitting in the hangar because they was so exhausted. Then a surprise happen, Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived with his ship and when he came out, he held Waxer in his arms and told everyone that he was alive and with medical support he would be on better mood.Everyone was happy to hear the news, especially Jr. Tup and Neyo were now sent to the hospital for medical support, Draa followed because he wanted to see if Gree was okay and Rex carried Tup. Later everyone came and after all everyone was sitting beside the injured clones and the last thing the doctor said was that Gree's cyborg leg should arrived first after a week, so he needed to stay there under the treatment. Jr was thankful for everything the doctor had done and then went to Waxer and said: "I was afraid, I thought you died... But now I know that Waxer..Is immortal!". Category:Clones